Another Supernatural Story
by JordanSmith9870
Summary: A new story for the Darkest Powers series. It contains mostly OCs in the beginning, but might add in some of our favorite characters later on. Rated M for future content Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit! I hate that coffee table." I glared at the offending peice of funiture while rubbing my shins. It definately wasnt the first time in the four years I've been here that the anceint thing gave me a brusie

I turned on the living room light to avoid hitting something else. Dawn was approaching but there still wasn't enough light to navigate the haphazardly arranged room. Cori finally decided to leave the bathroom after hogging it since she got up. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun that apparently is all the rage. My own black locks were cut close to my head, barely brushing the back of my neck. Cori had chosen an outfit for summer, short skirt that didnt follow conduct rules, and a thin t-shirt. She barely even bothered with a heavy coat even if it was winter. She didnt really need to, Werewolves never got cold.

"Its not our fault that we have better vision." She sand while grabbing the back of the couch and vaulting over. Her feet landed about a foot away from my own. Cori looked down at what I was wearing and gave a sigh. "Honestly, Ashleigh, your parents leave you with a hell of a lot of money, and you wear that?"

I tried not to squirm under her gaze. I was wearing what was usual for me: Converse with dark jeans, a dark coloured tanktop, and a big fuzzy sweater. It was extremely childish but I stuck my tounge out at her. I made a b-line for the fridge and immediately closed it. "You need to tell Nancy or Stu that shopping needs to be done soon." I walked over to a cuboard and was rewarded with a pack of pop-tarts.

Looking out of the bay windows in the dining room, I looked at the fresh snow and shivered. It was winter then, too.

"You might have to avoid Mrs. Voight today if you are going to wear that skirt." I warned Cori. She gave me the finger and took off with her car keys. I watched as she pulled out of the driveway recklessly fast and tore down the street. For some reason it didnt seem sensible to her to give me a ride to school. At least Cori didnt take her bitch pill today. She is so much more enjoyable when she wasnt going for my throat, almost literally.

Tearing open the pop-tarts I glanced at the colck and saw I had enough time to eat these in peace before I had to brave the icy sidewalks to the bus stop.

Or, make that not so peacful. I caught a shimmer out the edge of my eye before the ghost decided to materialize. It was a male, tall with light hair. He looked sketchy to me so I tried to give him a push to go away.

"Hey! Stop that!" He shouted. He looked annoyed but not angry as most of the others do. He fully materialized and hopped on the counter and looked around. "Cool digs. Parent's money?" He asked, gaze dropping back to me.

"Uh, no. This is a foster home. Im just a ward here." I looked back at him, watching his aura. It vibrated with energy even in death. I knew what he was and it definately wasn't human. "Look, if you dont mind, there are already too many werewolves in this house. I dont think there needs to be another."

He leered at me. "Oh sweetie, there can never be enough werewolves in one spot. We are great for parties. Its not our fault that little Necromancers like you are boring." He replied jumping down from the counter and getting in my face.

"First you call me sweetie, then you call me boring. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He answered by getting closer to my face and planting a ghostly kiss.

"Thats the way Liam rolls, babe." He whooped. _Not the way I roll though._ I thought and shoved him away. I continued to munch on my pop-tarts, refusing to let a ghost mess up my daily routine. The clock was working against me and too soon I had to leave. I grabbed my coat and left to face the outside world, as unappealing as that sounded.

I walked as fast as the ice would allow my average cordination skills. Slipping every few seconds. The cluster of kids grew closer so my time for walking was almost over. A few of the werewolves that lived in this area gave me dirty looks. Probably because Cori wasn't overly fond of me. She was their alpha, so I guess it made sense. I looked at them with indifference, something I grew into after a year or so. I didnt care that it made me look stuck up. They do the same thing. My thoughts drifted from the students to the school. A group of different supernaturals thought it would be an amazing idea to make a school for their children. It currently taught about twenty-two necromancers, twenty-eight witches and sorcerers, twenty half-demons of varying degrees,two xana, two selini, one benendanti and twenty-nine werewolves. The rest of the student body consisted of ingnorant humans.

Make that thirty werewolves. A new teen was marching up to the stop with his hands in the pockets of a heavy hoodie. He was definately tall, about 6'3. Tall compared to my measely little 5'2. My eyes were drawn to his hair, as dark as my own, which fell into bangs that covered most of the right side of his face. That led me to look at his one visable eye. He was more than five feet away, but I could describe in deatail the exact shade of blue in his eye. It was the vibrant colour you'd expect to find while diving in a cave, or a really clear lake. The clour seemed to shine. How can I tell he's a werwolf? The muscles. You dont find that kind of body on a teen unless they are body-builders or something.

He stoped about five feet from the werewolves, leaving him a foot behind me and to my left. I turned my attention back towards the road and one of the humans caught my attention. His name is Peirce. He came here fresh off the coast. Which, I dont know, nor do I care which. In this small town the closest thing you can get to a beach is Lake Lincoln. Peirce gives alot of mixed signals when it come to the supernatural kids. Its like he knows what we are but acts like he doesnt have a clue when the subject comes up. Its rare that we ever get human students that know that the school teaches things that arent exactly human. Peirce seems to be one of them.

The bus came around the corner and wheezed to a stop. I tentatively stepped away from my non-icy patch of side walk and tried to hurry to get on the bus. That meant I wasn't being careful of where I placed my feet. One foot went one direction and the other foot tried to go the other. It should have ended with my butt connecting to the hard ground, but that didnt happen because a hand grabbed my left arm and pulled my feet under me again. I looked over to find the new werewolf had my arm in a sure, gentle grip.

"Come on, you arent going to fall again. I have you." His voice was deep. Not suprising.

"Thanks." I replied then focused on the bus. My feet still slipped and slid, but I never fell thanks to the hand on my arm. When I finally made it up the stairs I swinged into the first seat automatically. The seat gave a sigh as the new kid slipped into the seat with me. I glanced over and found him looking at me.

"I told you that you wouldnt fall again. I'm Aiden, by the way." He gave me an uneven smile.

"Ashleigh, I appreciate your saving of my behind." I said. There was humor in my sentence but I didnt smile. I rarely ever did since the accident. Although it is becomming a more common occurance. He still gave a small chuckle at my comment. I turned back to the window for the rest of the route, which in the backwoods of Winfield, are numerous with many stops and pot-holes. I caught the shimmer of ghost every now and then as we picked up a few more kids. Winfield is a small town in Missouri. The routes were longer but there were fewer people and more cows or whatever else live-stock people decide to raise here. The scenery was very nice though.

The bus lurched to a stop in front of the tiny high school. Aiden took his time getting off, and that meant being some of the last ones off. As Peirce passed he gave me and Aiden a strange look then hurried off. As soon as I stepped off the bus, I was attacked. The person doing the attacking was a shaman by the name of Padrick. His flaming orange head gave him away a second before his ambush. He came seriously close to knocking us both over.

"You know, the point of an ambush like that is supposed to land you on your bum." His thick Irish accent made the words seem ridiculous. He slung his arm across my shoulder and started towards the doors. He finally seemed to spot Aiden, who stood there watching the proccedings with a close eye. "Who's this then?" He asked.

"My name is Aiden. I just moved here from Syracuse. My parents said it was time for a break from the polotics." He replied. He examined Padrick's arm on my shoulder. "Its strange seeing a town as small as this one though. No Walmart?"

"No. If you want to go to Walmart you have to go into Troy. Or deal with what they have at the IGA, or Dollar Tree." I said giving a mock sigh. "It is just so hard to live in a place without a major shopping center." I faked a sniffle.

"Aye, 'tis such a shame. I cant even buy my best friend a decent gift unless I drive for ten or twenty minutes." Padrick also gave a mock sigh. I felt a side of my mouth quirk up. We joked about this all the time. It was a well known fact in the school that we both hate any kind of shopping.

"Yeah, then said friend gets a bucket of worms with no context clues whatsoever." I elbowed Padrick in the side. "You are so lucky that I like fishing, or else I probably would have dumped that bucket on your head." His freckles become more pronounced as he blushes.

Aiden seemed to brighten somewhere in the middle of our conversation. I couldnt imagine what would make anybody light up like that. Maybe it was the fishing comment. I slung my own arm over Padrick's shoulders and countinued on our path. Padrick reached his free hand up and grabbed Aiden's shoulder. It would have been difficult for him to throw his arm around his broad shoulders. So we continued into the tiny highschool.


	2. The Dreaded H Word

I left Padrick and Aiden to walk into the tiny office for my schedule. I nodded to the secretary and she smiled.  
"What can I do for you Ashleigh?" She put so much nice-ness in her words I think I might have puked up a rainbow or something.  
"Well, Mrs. Loster, I need another schedule. My other one went mysteriously missing." I tell her as I begin to drum my fingers on the top of her desk. She quickly went through the motions and handed me the piece of paper in less than three minutes. "Thank you." As I left I saw Mr. Rodel in his planning room. When he looked up I gave him a nod as well.  
Outside the office Padrick and Aiden were still waiting for me. Not suprising for Padrick, but I would have thought that Aiden would have left to go do something else. Maybe talk to another werewolf or make friends with the more althletic kids. Strangely I thought it was pretty awesome that he choose to stay with us for the moment.  
"So, what classes do we have together?" Padrick asked bringing out his own schedule. I took the little slip of paper and brought it next to my own.  
"We have history, actor's studio, modified defense, and nature studies . Thats about it though." I said handing him back his schedule. It was going to be an interesting semester.  
"Four out of seven isn't so bad, is it?" Padrick asked.  
"Considering you the fact that even in my junior year, you are one of the only few that will even talk to me. Yeah its kind of bad. Classes will be pretty dull." I said and held out my hand to Aiden. He looked at it questioningly before I pointed to my schedule and handed over his own.  
"Choir, english, culture studies, nature studies, and modified defense as well." I looked up at Aiden. "I never would have pictured you for a choir boy. Do you have a good voice and concept of pitch or rythm?"  
"Decent enough on all three." He admitted somewhat sheepishly.  
"Well then if I were you, I would prepare myself to be one of five students in the choir class that aren't too tone deaf to sing." I told him shaking my head. "We dont make the best ensemble."  
"Oh boy. This sounds like an interesting start for a new school. My last teacher always tried to give me every solo he could. I eventually just gave up and started taking them." Aiden sighed.  
"I know the feeling." I looked around quickly. "The two xana, Rachel and Freddie, are absolutely adored by our teacher. Which it isnt hard to see why. And besides them its you, me, and another guy named Larence, who is human by the way. She tries to set up her best singers in duets instead of solos. Or she used to, when I showed up it all turned into a quartet. But anyway im wasting our time here. We need to get to class." I said, shoving Aiden's schedule into his hands. "If you can find me after history I'll show you to our next few classes." I headed away from the office with Padrick following closely at my heels. I looked down at my schedule to try and memorize what hour I had which class so far it read; history, choir, actor's studio, modified defense, english, and finally culture studies. Culture studies is a kind of code around the school that means it a supernatural class only. If a regular teen wants to take it the excuse is always that the class is full, even if the class only has fifteen students at a time.  
"Uh, Ashleigh? Do you plan on skipping history today? Because the door is that way." Padrick said stopping me. I looked back and sure enough, I passed up the door completely.  
"Sorry. Im dazing off again aren't I?" I shook my head. It was becoming a natural occurance for me to zone out and not pay any attention to the outside world. I usually didnt even know when I slipped into my mind so far. I scrunched my eybrows as I walked through the door. I hoped this new little habit wouldn't get me hurt.

History was very uneventful. Padrick kept stealing my notebook and drawing silly doodles to make me laugh. When the bell rang I stuffed my notebook into my shoulder bag and walked out of the room. I looked around as I made my way down to the other end of the building trying to keep an eye out for Aiden. As I was walking I noticed that there was a set of feet that tried to keep pace with mine. Looking over I found my self having to stare up into green eyes.  
"How's it going?" For some odd reason Peirce has taken the idea into his head that he needs to follow me constanly and try to make conversation. I ignored his question and kept walking. Strangely that didn't seem to deter him. "What class do you have next? Some kind of art im guessing."  
"You want to know what class I have next?" I asked. He nodded. "Next I have, None of Your Fucking Business Manegment 101. You know, with Professer Go Away?" I heared somebody snicker behind me. Perice's cheeks reddened and he turned into a different hallway.  
"That has to go in the yearbook as best burn." I look back and see Lauren, another necromancer, still laughing.  
"I think they would have to ban it because it contains 'bad language'."  
"Oh come on though. It not like we don't use those words every day. I mean that was a good one." She said. "Im going to write up a petition to allow that one. Or when you graduate Im going to elect you for the sassiest."  
I laughed and continued walking. I never saw Aiden until I walked into the choir room. He had Rachel next to him and she was laughing and smiling at him. When Rachel saw me standing in the doorway she gave me a smug grin. I made sure she was looking as I rolled my eyes. She pulled on Aiden's arm and whispered something in his ear. He gave a little chuckle.  
He looked up and saw me and his face lit up. Rachel caught his look and glared at me. I looked calmly back at her.  
"Excuse me Miss, I think you took something that wasnt yours." A voice sounded behind me. I turned around and gave Laurence an annoyed look.  
"And what would that be?"  
"My heart. You could have asked for it and I would have given freely." He slung his arm across my shoulder.  
"I thought you would have heard by now, I take hearts and break them." I replied shrugging his arm off. I gave him a shove to get him walking to his end of the pews.  
"It's still yours if you want it. There is no expiration date on it." Laurence said.  
I rolled my eyes at his annoying ompitism. I took my own spot on the pews with the sopranos. When the warning bell sounded the only one not on the pews was Aiden and the teacher.  
"A new student? What range do you sing in?" She asked looking up at him. she was looking for height so she knew where to put him.  
"I tend to sing in more of a tenor than a bass but, I can do both if I need to." The teacher quickly placed him one row behind me and to the side. He gave me a small smile in passing but I didn't return it.  
Instead I was looking at the apparition that had decided to appear just then. It was Liam again. It seemed I wasn't going to get rid of him anytime soon. He knew I was looking and he gave me a wink. It took a lot of control not to roll my eyes. I gave him a push to make him go away, but he held up his hands in a "I'll behave" gesture. I narrowed my eyes slightly. He stayed where he was and let me concentrate on my lesson for now.  
We only managed to get through one song before thte bell rang. Aiden and I walked out of the classroom together. I was trying to give him directions to his next class since I was't heading that way. I looked up and jumped because Padrick was standing right infront of me.  
"Christ! How do you do that?" I asked swatting his arm. His second hour was supposed to be on the other side of the building.  
"A good magician never reveals his secrets." He replied bowing from the waist. He gave me his trade mark grin and held his arm out to me. I took it and looked back at Aiden.  
"So do you know where you are going now? I know it isn't a big school but it still is a little confusing." I asked.  
"Yeah, pretty sure I got it." He said and walked off in the other direction.  
"Is it just me or does he look like a pup in love?" He asked looking after him. I poked him in the ribs but said nothing otherwise. I almost hoped he wasn't right.  
"Carrot top might have a point there." A voice said right next to my ear. Only years of the same kind of shit kept me from jumping and screaming.  
I had a special way to look for ghost too make it look like I wasn't. I moved my eyes searching the halls. I didn't have to look very far to find Liam standing really close to me. My eyes settled on him long enough to roll. He snickered.  
I pulled Padrick's arm in the direction of our next class without a word. Liam had just popped up this morning and already he was getting on my nerves. I walked into the classroom and paused at the door. This was one of my transfer classes this semester and I had absolutely no clue what to do.  
Padrick took my arm and led me to a couple of open seats near the back. He turned to me, "The seats don't matter too much. We might be getting up soon anyway."  
The teacher walked in and got straight to business. Once he let us do some improve sences, the class spent the rest of the hour horsing around. It was complete and utter chaos. And I loved it.  
Too soon though, the bell rang. Me and Padrick left as quickly as possible and headed towards the gym. I slipped into the girls' locker room and dressed as fast as possible to avoid the rush of girls that spent thier time on useless gossip. I made it out just as most of the other girls arrived. Even before the accident, I didn't much like girls who gossiped about other girls. Having a lot of that gossip aimed my way made me like it less. I tried to keep the sneer off my face as they passed. I guess it didn't work too well because I got some dirty looks back. When the door cleared I bolted into the relative safety of the gym.  
A number of guys were already ready and hanging out by the bleachers. Quite a few of them were werewolves. The Alpha of the other pack around here leered at me. If I had already caught his attention this early in the year, the rest is going to be hell.  
"Whatcha doing coming out of there Ash? You know that's the ladies locker room right?" He laughed at his own jab.  
I looked at him camly and answered him. "Thats right, Harry. You wouldn't know what a woman looks like would you? Such a shame." I sighed dramatically. In hindsight, provoking him wasn't the smartest idea.  
His face turned red and he stepped towards me. He must have been dissapointed when I didn't step back, because he kept coming until he toward over me. "You got a mouth on you Ash." He said poking me in the chest. "Hard to call you a woman if you aint got no boobs." She said moving his hand towards my chest again.  
My two years in this class kicked in. I grabbed his wrist with one of my hands and slipped under his legs. When I got my feet planted, I pulled as hard as I could. Harry flipped over himself and landed on his back, his breath leaving him in a big gust. I manuvered myself so that I got him in an armlock.  
"You want to run that one by me again?" I whispered in his ear. His face turned redder and he started to squirm. I put more pressure on his arm. He growled and went still.  
"Ashleigh let him go!" Cori's voice came from somewhere behind me. She came into my line of sight and, surprisingly, didn't look the least bit angry.  
"Not sure if that is a good idea Cori. He's real angry now." I said glancing at her quickly. She walked behind me and put her hands underneath my armpits. Her pointer finger tapped out a rythm on my side. It was our signal for counting down so no one could here it. She started to tap again and when she got to three, I released my hold on Harry and Cori pulled me behind her.  
Harry sprang up in a storm and tried to get behind Cori. "You are so dead Coffin Breath!" He shouted and tried to lunge around her again.  
A blur shot between Harry and Cori. It was Aiden. He stood in front of us and blocked Harry.  
"Is there a problem, sir?" He asked in a calm voice. There was a tension in his shoulders.  
"That was going to be my question for them." Coach's voice called from the door to his office. He stood there like a giant. And he was. At 6'7 you don't get very much more intimidating. But Coach was also muscled. He used to be a professional football player. His eyes landed on me and he pointed. "Well, Naylor, report your side I guess." He said walking twoards us.  
"Sir, Harry made an innapropirate grab. So I did the only thing I could in that situation." I said without much emotion.  
"And what was that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Coach she brutalized me! All I did was make a simple-"  
"Quiet!" Coach yelled at him. He stood right in front of Harry but didn't lower his voice. "I didn't ask you what she did! I asked for her side first. And by God, if you inturupt again I will personal kick you off the team this year. Got it?" Harry nodded. Coach looked back at me. "Carry on Naylor."  
"I believe last year you called it "Down Under Thunder', Sir." Cori snickered and tried to hide it with a cough.  
"You really pulled that one off?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. "What grade would you have given yourself on your performance of it?"  
I scrunched my eyebrows together. I hadn't really expected him to take me side on this. "B or a B+. My balance was a little off, and my footing was sloppy."  
Coach laughed loudly. "Good girl! I told you that one would work." He turned back to Harry, the smile wiped from his face. "You, in my office. Now!"  
The onlyt thing I was worried about now was the glare that Harry gave me. I looked back at Cori and she smiled. I looked at Aiden and couldn't name the look he gave me.  
"What did I miss?" Padrick asked walking out of the locker room.  
I looked at him and started laughing. If this was the horror of my day so far, it had to get better right?  
A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I am terribly slow when I'm not motivated. I also had some technical difficulties with the laptop. I hope to be able to update sooner. Please give me thoughts and feedback. I live for it, even if it is critism. I'd like to know what you guys think!


End file.
